


Purrfect to Me

by SugarPeaWitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But this ship needs more attention, F/F, Fluff, Forgive Me, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, Light Angst, Meulin is deaf but can still read lips, Rare Pairings, Sign Language, a tad out of character, i wrote this almost 2 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPeaWitch/pseuds/SugarPeaWitch
Summary: Damara and Meulin have spent all of their years at high school as best friends. Despite all the relationship drama they've encountered, their own bond has remained strong. Seems like its time for a change.
Relationships: Meulin Leijon/Damara Megido
Kudos: 4





	Purrfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Original publication date: November 4, 2018)
> 
> Currently planning on posting new works to liven up my account, but I've decided to repost some older stories during the wait. This was one of my first Homestuck fanfics  
> that I was commissioned to write on another site. It's a little silly, but I still like it! Plus if no one will make new content for a rare pair then it's only a matter of time before I will >:)

Whenever someone first meets Damara Megido, they are instantly intimidated by her. The dark red makeup that sharply paints her face, the punk fashion that dresses her tall figure, and her permanently annoyed expression framed by the strands of her messy bun just made people anxious to be around the high school senior. Damara was used to it though and didn’t bother to try changing their perspectives as she didn’t care about their opinions anyway. However, there was someone in this school who never felt threatened by her presence and coincidentally was the one girl whose feelings matter the world to Damara. A certain enthusiastic and fluffy-haired girl called Meulin Leijon. 

The two had met back in freshman year at the anime club when Damara was still learning English and Meulin instantly took a liking to her. They were just small weebs then, fangirling over the same romcom animes during lunch, yet somehow that was enough to form a friendship that lasted until present day. No words or signs could express just how grateful Damara was to have the girl as a constant in her life. So whenever they had their long-winded conversations together, she just listened to Meulin and how pleasant her voice was, especially when she laughed (Which was often, bless). Could life truly get better than this?

Another school day had finished and Damara was waiting by the front gate for Meulin so they could walk home together. However, today she felt that something was wrong; her friend’s last class should have ended 15 minutes ago, so where was Meulin? Damara tried not to panic, but her pessimistic thoughts just increased her worry. A moment later, her phone began to ring and Damara quickly answered the video call only to be met with the sight of her friend sobbing. 

“Meulin, where are you?” Damara immediately signed, her heart filling with anxiety as her mind jumped to the worst case scenarios.

The crying resided a little at her question. _“B-bathroom...second floor_ ,” Meulin managed to squeak out. “ _Please hurry…_ ” 

Damara was already running when she heard those words. “Don’t move, I’m coming,” she assured. She sped through the halls ignoring teacher’s lame protests of no running and climbed a flight of stairs, all while the sound of Meulin sniffling played quietly from the phone clutched in her hand. 

As soon as Damara spotted the bathroom door, she yanked it open and burst into the musty restroom. The noise from the farthest stall told her she was in the right place before she gently knocked on the door. 

“Meulin, it’s me,” she said while loudly tapping out their secret code against the stall. “Open up, please.”

The lock was unlatched and the door pulled back to reveal a teary-eyed Meulin shaking as she sat on the toilet. Wordlessly, Damara walked into the stall and closed it before enveloping her friend into a tight embrace. 

* * *

It turned out that Meulin’s boyfriend had broken up with her over text last class. Even more devastating was the fact that this wasn’t the first time this had happened to her. Relationship troubles were nothing new for the two girls, but it always hurt Meulin the hardest. Damara had seen it time and time again, but she didn’t judge her. She just sat on the tile floor, listening to Meulin as she rambled through her sniffles and only spoke to comfort her. 

“I really thought this time it would work,” Meulin explained while she clutched and twisted the edges of her skirt. “I just did, it’s stupid that I did.”

“It wasn’t,” said Damara as she gently uncurled the girl’s fists from the fabric. “You deserve better than that fucking baka.” 

Meulin smiled for a second before her face fell back into a sad grimace. “I’m really sorry for making you have to deal with this.” 

“It’s no trouble,” assured Damara. Any moment spent helping her friend was never a moment wasted. 

“I fall too easily, you know? I can’t really help it.” 

“That’s fine.”

“Good gosh, why am I like this?”

“You have a big heart.”

Meulin gave a big sigh as she stared blankly at the ceiling. “I wish I didn't,” she mumbled.

“Don’t say that,” insisted Damara, having heard her quiet words. 

“I mean it; I wish I didn’t!” Meulin said much louder than before. “What’s the point if I just keep getting hurt all over again? No matter what I do, everything always ends up wrong!” 

Meulin was crying again now and Damara made a move to hold her, but her hands were swatted away. 

“Stop it! I’m not a baby,” Meulin hissed. 

Damara’s hands still stung in pain, but not as much as her heart did from those words. 

Her face must have shown it because Meulin’s expression immediately went from anger to guilt. “Oh no, I’m sorry, Damara!” she cried. “I didn’t mean to, I-I got carried away.” She covered her face in shame while trying to steady her breathing. “I just gotta accept that loving everyone just won’t change the fact that...nobody loves me.” 

If Damara’s heart was damaged before then now it was utterly twisted up from hearing such hopeless thoughts coming out of Meulin’s mouth. There was no way she could continue to keep quiet anymore. Screw formalities. It was time for the truth. 

“...Are you sure, Meulin?” asked Damara, trying to keep her voice steady.

Meulin peaked at her from behind her hands and nodded. “Yes, I am-”

“ARE YOU REALLY SURE?” snapped Damara peering straight into her eyes. “Because that sounds like PURE **BULLSHIT** to me!”

Meulin was too stunned to respond and watched as her friend stood up from the floor until Damara towered over her. When she continued to speak, it boomed throughout the empty restroom so strongly Meulin could almost feel the vibrations bounce around her. 

“You are the kindest, funniest, most creative, and the most sincere girl I have ever met,” stated Damara with fierce seriousness. “I still cannot understand why you even want to hang out with me, but I am so fucking grateful you do. Just because you can’t see that doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

She paused for a moment in case of a response, but Meulin remained silent. Damara took that as a sign to continue. “You are my best friend and I don’t want you ever to think that no one loves you. So many people love you, and even if they didn’t, you would still have me because spoiler alert: I do!” Damara’s face turned red; she hadn’t meant for that last part to come out. Out of all the places she had to confess, why did it have to be next to a toilet?

“What was that last part?” asked Meulin. “You kinda spoke too fast for me to read it.”

Damara tried to say it again, but suddenly her throat had closed up in her sheepish state. So instead, Damara did her best to move her hands just enough to sign to Meulin, “I love you.” 

A number of indescribable emotions ran through Meulin’s mind. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out from her chest and she struggled to remain sitting. “Oh my, do really you mean it?” she asked, not wanting to have misread the situation on the off chance this was a harsh joke.

Damara nodded. “Even if you are a furry, I love you,” she signed with sincerity. 

“MOG! You do!” Meulin exclaimed and jumped up from the toilet seat to wrap her arms tightly around Damara. She was practically purring in happiness and Damara couldn’t resist bending down to kiss the top of her head. Her life had gotten an upgrade, who knew her best friend would turn out to be her girlfriend as well? 


End file.
